Magic / Sorcery
Magic is a big part of the Nattodesu series and there are many different forms of it. They are documented here. History of Magic Magic began very early in Earths development, the omni-potent being of the Winds created it for his own enjoyment. There being no animals around to give it to, he merely used it to create life. After that, granting it to various different species. Some died from such power, other thrived for a while before falling ill and dying. One species however, lived and thrived with it. Building huge monuments and structures... But also fighting wars. The Winds attempted to take the magic away, but a new government known as the Divine Council used their combined powers to trap the Winds in a void, and force him to grant any kind of magic to anyone that asked, provided they were of age. He has now been performing this task for over three-hundred years. Magical Diciplines 'PYROMANCY' The most common dicipline chosen, Pyromancy is the manipulation of fire. Advanced users can create fire spontaniously, other must harness it through other sources. The most powerful Pyromancers can cause Volcanoes to erupt by manipulating the Magma beneath the surface, it is said if a Pyromancer got strong enough, they could boil the entire Earth. 'MEISTER' Meisters are a complicated kind of sorcerer. They use pure energy to draw Glyphs in mid-air and then use those to enact out their will, using Glyphs you can do pretty much anything. They are the only dicipline (besides Necromancers shadow-stepping) that are able to teleport, they are also the only dicipline able to access the void of the Winds. 'AEROMANCY' Airomancy, the manipulation of air. Users are able to move objects at will by shifting the air around them and, if done correctly, are able to manipulate the air in someones lungs to freeze in place. Causing them to slowly choke to death on nothing. If practiced enough, Airomancy allows gravity manipulation and eventually flight. 'MARINE' Marine, the manipulation of water. The uses for Marine are almost endless, in terms of fighting Marines are able to cause all the water in a humans body to burst out, killing them instantly. In less violent terms they can walk on water, manipulate it and in the most rare of cases able to adapt to it and grow gills in order the breathe underneath it. 'ELECTRO' Electro, the manipulation of Electricity. Many Exorcists chose the Electro discipline due to most Demons being weak towards lightning, which Electro's can fire from their hands. While the uses for Electro are limited amongst weak sorcerers, the strongest are able to control a persons body and mind by manipulating the electrical impulses in the brain, although this practice is illegal in most countries, it is still a widely used tactic in combat. 'WEAPON MEISTER' Weapon Meisters are able to summon magical weaponry from no-where, or what seems like no-where as the weapons are actually stored in an alternate dimension. Weapon Meistering is also un-common in that it is the only dicipline that can be combined with others, hense why Risa and Lee are able to be Necromancer and Airomancer respectivley yet also are able to summon magical weapons. Abilities on weapons vary. 'HEALER' Healers are rare, given that most sorcers opt for a more combat oriented disipline. They are able to heal almost all wounds, and are only able to use one violent ability. To re-open a persons lifetime of wounds, including the cracking of the skull caused by birth, effectively killing a person in one easy blow. The spell however takes several minutes to perform, making it impractical in battle. 'ORACLE' A Dark Magic dicipline, Oracles are able to read thoughts, possess people for short amounts of time, look into their minds and, with a lot of practice, see into the future. In the event an Oracle is possessed by another Oracle, the power combined would kill them as their thoughts would attack each other. The Divine Council has their own sub-council of Oracles advising them. NECROMANCY Necromancy is the darkest disipline to ever exist, originally there were three Necromancers, born within the underworld itself. They are written into legend as ruthless, vicious, psycopaths. Able to throw pure death, summon skeletal minions, teleport and access the Death Blades they are extremely dangerous to face in a duel, however, there is currently only one living Necromancer. Risa wa Nattodesu. External Magic External magic is defined as any ability that is not a discipline and requiring either objects or potions to obtain. They include the following: 'BLOOD MAGIC' Blood Magic is an extremely dark ability, it is obtained very simply. By using the blood of humans. The creation of Blood Magic was a violent one, an entire war followed in an attempt to destroy all know documentation of spells performed using it. However, the war was unsuccessful. Blood Magic is still around, although very, very rare. It is one of the two ways a human can open a Hellsgate. 'ALCHEMY ' Alchemy is more or less used for crafting magical weaponry and doesn't see much of a use otherwise, it is obtained by mixed lead and gold into a special melding potion and drinking it, thus imbuing the drinker with the ability of Equivalent Exchange.